


La première nuit

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [14]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pré-nuit de noces
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: ... du reste de leur vie.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 1





	La première nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en janvier 2006.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

Murata le poussa dans la chambre sans aucune cérémonie et referma la porte, faisant disparaître le son des sanglots de son père et les marmonnements de Shouri. Yuuri manqua tomber par terre mais se rattrapa de justesse, levant rapidement la tête pour vérifier que Wolfram n’avait pas assisté à la scène – ça aurait bien commencé la nuit, tiens – mais le blond n’était pas encore là, à son grand soulagement. Gwendal, Gunther et Conrad devaient encore être en train de le… préparer.

A cette pensée, Yuuri se sentit devenir écarlate, se demandant si les trois hommes lui disaient le même genre de choses que Yozak lui avait si, euh, largement expliqué un peu plus tôt. Il était peut-être un peu trop rentré dans les détails au goût de Yuuri, et encore, il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir tout entendu, vu que son père s’était mis à sangloter bruyamment et que Shouri lui couvrait les oreilles à chaque fois qu’il jugeait que Yuuri était trop jeune pour entendre ce que disait le roux – c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps – sans prendre en compte que, temporellement parlant, Yuuri avait désormais plus vécu que son frère aîné ou presque…

Yuuri regarda autour de lui. La seule lumière de la pièce était le grand feu de cheminée qui y brûlait, mais ça suffisait largement. Il y avait des fleurs partout – il se demanda où est-ce qu’ils les avaient trouvés, l’hiver n’étant pas encore tout à fait terminé – et sa mère avait apparemment gagné contre Gunther vu que les draps étaient blancs et non pas noirs, et puis Celi avait trouvé l’idée « _adorable, ma chérie, adorable ! »_. Pauvre Gunther… Puis Yuuri étouffa un cri en voyant ce qui était posé sur sa table de nuit. C’était aux mères de préparer la chambre… Il se cacha le visage dans les mains et émit un son mortifié, puis se détourna nerveusement.

Dans le miroir, face à lui, se trouvait un jeune homme un peu pâle dans un pyjama de soie noir. Yuuri se passa la main dans les cheveux – ils étaient plus long qu’à son habitude, mais Wolfram avait dit qu’il les aimait bien comme ça.

_Wolfram…_

Il y eut un vague bruit en direction de la porte et il sursauta, mais personne n’entra. Ça prenait du temps quand même… Lentement, Yuuri se dirigea vers le lit avant de s’arrêter pour le contempler. Il dormait dedans depuis le premier jour, et Wolfram l’y avait rejoint si vite que c’était rapidement devenu _leur_ lit. Il n’aurait dû y avoir rien d’étrange à les imaginer tous les deux dedans mais… Yuuri se sentit de nouveau prendre quelques couleurs malvenues et se tapa les joues pour essayer de se concentrer. Avec détermination, il grimpa sur le lit pour s’y asseoir en tailleur et attendre que Wolfram le rejoigne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit sa nervosité revenir. Est-ce que c’était normal que Wolfram mette tant de temps à arriver ? Est-ce qu’il s’était passé quelque chose ? Gwendal n’arrêtait pas de lancer des regards effrayants à Yuuri, ces derniers jours, et même Conrad avait tendance à lui faire d’étranges discours pleins de sous-entendus plus ou moins compréhensibles ; peut-être qu’ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas laisser Wolfram le rejoindre ? Mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire ça, maintenant, c’était trop tard, n’est-ce pas ? De toute façon Wolfram ne se serait pas laissé faire !

Yuuri était sur le point de se lever pour aller voir ce qu’il se passait quand la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Wolfram entra. Yuuri se figea et avala sa salive. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire et referma la porte avant de s’avancer vers le lit. Sa nuisette était blanche, encore une intervention de la mère de Yuuri, et assez indécente pour que le brun se demande avec une pointe d’indignation si Wolfram s’était promené comme ça dans les couloirs, avant de réaliser que Conrad et Gwendal ne l’auraient jamais autorisé et avaient probablement accompagné leur petit frère jusqu’à la porte, dans un peignoir ou quelque chose comme ça… Ce qui signifiait qu’ils pouvaient encore être dans le couloir…

Un mouvement du lit le ramena au lieu et à l’instant présent. Wolfram venait de s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Ils se regardèrent en silence et Yuuri était parcouru de tellement d’émotions à la fois qu’il était incapable de pouvoir en nommer une, mais il était sûr d’une chose : Wolfram était magnifique et le jeune Maou allait mourir de nervosité. Puis le blond sourit d’une façon particulière et se rapprocha de Yuuri avant de s’agenouiller devant lui, et il y avait un tel bonheur dans son regard, une telle dose d’_amour_ que le brun faillit en suffoquer et eut un instant de panique – comment est-ce qu’il pourrait jamais rendre la moitié de ce que Wolfram ressentait pour lui, comment est-ce qu’il serait jamais vraiment digne de recevoir le quart de ses sentiments, comment…

— Idiot, souffla soudain Wolfram et avant que Yuuri ne puisse répondre, il avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser tellement doux que le brun sentit tout son être se mettre sur pause.

Puis Wolfram s’écarta, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le regard un peu moqueur, et Yuuri réalisa qu’il s’agissait de leur premier baiser, leur premier baiser de couple marié. Un baiser autorisé, _officiel_, différent de ceux qu’ils se volaient en cachette dès qu’ils avaient un moment d’intimité, un baiser qui avait pourtant le même goût… Celui de Wolfram.

Et malgré les trois derniers mois de préparation intensive, la dernière et épuisante semaine, et la cérémonie d’aujourd’hui où Murata les avait liés devant des milliers de personnes, ce n’était qu’à cet instant, par ce simple baiser donné sur un lit où ils en avaient échangé tant d’autres, et bien plus passionnés, que Yuuri réalisait qu’ils étaient mariés.

Wolfram passa les bras autour de Yuuri et posa la tête sur son épaule.

— Mauviette, déclara-t-il. Ma mauviette.

— Eh ! protesta Yuuri. Arrête de dire ça !

— Tu es en train de te liquéfier de terreur ! répliqua Wolfram. Mais c’est trop tard, maintenant ! Nous sommes mariés !

Et parce que la voix de Wolfram était soudain un peu sur la défensive, que ses bras s’étaient mis à le serrer un peu plus fort, Yuuri l’enlaça à son tour.

— Oui, souffla-t-il. Nous sommes mariés. 

Puis il s’écarta doucement et sourit à Wolfram avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de l’embrasser, son autre main cherchant celle de son époux pour entremêler leurs doigts. Le baiser commença avec tendresse avant de s’enflammer, avant que leurs mains ne se séparent pour mieux se toucher, et leurs caresses étaient teintées de la soudaine disparition de toute barrière, ils ne s’arrêteraient pas, plus, ils n’en avaient plus besoin. C’était à la fois effrayant et euphorisant.

Et un peu plus tard, leurs doigts de nouveau entremêlés, et leurs corps sur le point de l’être, Yuuri écarta d’une main tremblante une mèche de cheveux blonds collée au front de Wolfram et chuchota :

— J’arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu’a dit Yozak.

Les yeux verts, trop pleins de passion et de désir pour être vraiment menaçants, s’ouvrirent.

— Comment est-ce que tu arrives seulement à te souvenir de Yozak ?

Yuuri se mit à rire, euphorique, oublia Yozak et alla se brûler en Wolf.

Fin.


End file.
